In some mobile terminals, when one object is dragged and dropped so as to overlap at least part of one icon, a new folder is created, and the object and a file associated with the icon are stored in the new folder. In other specific examples, when an object is dragged and dropped so as to overlap any of two icons overlapping each other, a new folder is created, and files associated with the two icons are stored in the new folder.